As the optical disc device technology develops, the speed and performance of the optical disc device become higher and higher. The quality of discs on the market, however, is not always good enough for high performance. A cracked disc often ejects out of the device and even hurts users. Therefore, an effective design for preventing ejection of the cracked disc is a focus of the modern optical disc device technology.
FIG. 1a illustrates a disc data reading apparatus of the prior art. FIG. 1b shows a cross-sectional view of the disc data reading apparatus. The cracked disc often passes through the opening between a tray 100 and a housing 200. Then, the cracked disc breaks a panel 720 of the cover 700, and jets out of the disc data reading apparatus. Conventionally, downwardly-bent end of a front flange 240 becomes a blocking device 260 to prevent ejection of the cracked disc. The blocking device 260 blocks the ejecting cracked disc due to the strength of the housing 200.
However, the blocking device 260 is located in an upper position of the housing 200 and there is still an opening below the blocking device 260. If the cracked disc ejects out through the opening, it would dash against the cover 700 and the panel 720. The material of the cover 700 and the panel 720 usually doesn't have enough strength to block the cracked disc.
Moreover, the cracking of the disc is often accompanied by a strong force. The force usually downwardly pushes the tray 100 to expand the opening. In this situation, the cracked disc ejects out from below the blocking device 260.